


homecoming

by AgentKaz



Series: Cyberstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cyberpunk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentKaz/pseuds/AgentKaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's job takes him out of The City constantly. This time he comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I wrote in my sort of multimedia occasional cyberpunk AU called Cyberstuck. Usually I just put stuff on Tumblr and that's where this was at first but I'm putting it here now. Here you go. It's pretty much mediocre like everything I do but I'm just exploring some stuff.

It’s another evening alone and she’s just swamped with work, criminals constantly demanding her time and energy but it’s her job and she does it well. With evidence packed up high in her briefcase laptop, she flips through what she’s got, sniffing out the most juicy pieces that’ll nail the perp. It’s long and tedious sometimes, but it’s a thing, her thing, and she’s got the track record to prove it.

Bathed in the light of the lcd screen (so low-tech it’s almost primitive but so useful for her purposes) she shreds through the documents like an illusionist’s phonebook, gleaning every sample of pertinent information she can find to put away for later and build a solid case. She does more work than the other prosecutors, actually using the evidence as intended instead of playing the bribery game. She gets a lot of shit for it. She doesn’t care.

She is the legislacerator. It’s her.

She’s fully in business mode, strictly work at this point, when a slight creak snaps her out of everything.

It’s the door and it’s the moment she’s been waiting for for months, and it’s finally here, he’s finally here, her best bro, her partner in crime (although she’d never be a criminal), home until he runs off with his equipment to his next adventure.

Home.

And he’s at the doorway and he doesn’t even get a chance to clear his throat before she’s at the door too, ready to welcome him back. It feels like _forever_ even though it’s been a month and she’s been waiting for this day and everything is so entirely perfect.

She allows herself one look—it’s not cheating, really, just the same as documenting a piece of evidence, but better—and there he is. She flips an internal switch and suddenly the light goes on and he’s standing in front of her and it’s him, it’s finally him. Her Dave.

One second of that sweet sweet vision, that’s all she needs and she’s done and it’s back to the old familiar territory of smell and taste. She pulls him into a hug and he’s just like she remembers, all sweat and vinyl, absolute Davesmell.

“Chill, Tz,” he says and pulls away but she knows he’s smiling as much as a coolkid can smile and he knows she knows.

“Hey Dave,” she says, all chill and calm but inwardly celebrating. She can’t keep up the joke facade anymore and she breaks out into her customary sharp-toothed grin, so many knives laughing in excitement. Dave looks at her for a moment and then he’s laughing too, because everything is just so _absurd_ but it’s how things go and it’s good enough for the both of them.

And she quickly launches into interrogation mode, teasing out every detail from his travels like she would with a defendant, but without any of the vitriol. She knows Dave doesn’t mind, he’s used to this and he likes talking about what he’s done.

And talk they do.

Finally she decides it’s time to pop the question, something she’s been planning for months.

“Dave,” she says during a pause in conversation. “I’m coming with you.”

“What?” Dave asks, the sudden query leaving him semi-speechless.

“I said I’m coming with you. Next time you go.” She grins and it’s time to lay out the plans, just like she’d been practicing. “I’m taking time off from the office and we’re going wherever it is you’re going. We’re doing this, man.”

Dave stares at her for a second then he cracks up and she cracks up and they laugh for what could be hours but is probably only a few seconds. “We’re making this happen,” he manages to cough out and it’s back to laughing. Everything is hilarious.

It worked out better then expected so with that out of the way, she decides to regale him with her epic tales of bothering Karkat, a pastime she’s taken up while Dave’s away. Next vacation’s going to be a good one, she’s sure of it.

Besides, what could go wrong?


End file.
